<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do, I Always Did by missditsydarcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256486">I Do, I Always Did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy'>missditsydarcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, SOFT GAYS, iwaizumi being a doting husband, oikawa being his charming self, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wipes the tears from Tooru’s eyes and then plants a kiss on his loves quivering lips—skin prickling and buzzing as he realizes that they’re now close enough that their stomachs are pressed together. Hajime’s voice is husky, soft, reserved for his one and only. “Who’s not going to know what? And of course…I do, I always did.”</p>
<p>“Y-you mean that?” Tooru hiccups, their noses touching, and Hajime’s breath hitching as Tooru makes a beeline to bury his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. “How will people know, Iwa-chan, it’s so…small. I…can feel it but I don’t always see it—maybe, I thought, if we make the announcement it will all start to feel…real…”</p>
<p>Hajime grins, though he rolls his eyes as the situation comes to light—realizing that all this mess is about a pregnancy announcement. He moves, wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and turning so they’re both facing the mirror—then he takes his hand, resting it over the baby bump and watching, chuckling as he notices the tears once again collecting in Tooru’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I see it,” Hajime coos, turning Tooru to face him once more and even going as far as to lean over and press his lips against Tooru’s tummy as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do, I Always Did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo Friends! <br/>This is another prompt I filled on tumblr a few months ago, and I thought I would share it here as well! <br/>I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi knows that dreams can be vivid and life-like, but this was just ridiculous.</p>
<p>Screeching of tennis shoes, shouts, and finality of the paper scoreboard—it was all there, just like it used to be, but the one thing that he doesn’t recall is the thump he’s been hearing every couple of minutes, off the court and seemingly distant despite the fact that obviously it has to be really loud for the sound to echo through all of the, now secondary, sounds as he strides through the halls to find none other than the nefarious Tooru who is shuffling through a…<em>closet</em>?</p>
<p>“Oi,” he calls, impatiently, as he bangs on the doorframe, eyes widening and watching carefully while his best friend turns around and gazes at him with awe inspired smugness that only Tooru knew exactly how to formulate. “What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m looking for my crop-top, obviously,” Hajime hears, but it seems more off in the distance than had ever before, and when he opens his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he notices that it had been a dream—but not only that, he awakes to find Tooru practically straddling him, bare stomach brushing against Hajime’s parted lips as he gapes and tries to figure out what he was to say about this current monstrosity even though he knows that Tooru must be looking for something in the shelving behind their bed and not simply trying to be aggravating, for once.</p>
<p>He groans, sitting up and watching as Tooru falls back, arms in the air, and breath harshly leaving his mouth as he lands on the bed, looking very surprised, perplexed and even a little frightened. Tooru’s hands come down and rest on his stomach as he struggles to get back into a sitting position where he guards his middle with one hand while pushing his husband back with his other.</p>
<p>“<em>Mean</em>, Iwa-chan,” Tooru tuts, seeming a smidge winded as he waggles a finger near Hajime’s face. “You could have hurt the baby…”</p>
<p>“The ba—” Hajime immediately erupts, mouth clamping shut as his eyes follow Tooru off of the bed and notices something different about the shape that he had always known as his very best friend. He knew every nook and cranny, every inch and foot, the rise and fall of his chest, and the way that his lower lip puffs out when he’s trying to get what he wants—but not the fleshy bulge that is now residing low on Tooru’s stomach, that Hajime knows didn’t just appear out of nowhere but has sprouted just as their child had within.</p>
<p>In truth, he doesn’t know how, but Iwaizumi feels as though he had forgotten on a couple of occasions, that his husband is expecting—not at all for lack of interest, but just simply because Tooru had been so quiet about it, which was concerning in itself, and ultimately how Hajime found out about it in the first place. The pregnancy hadn’t been planned, but that doesn’t mean that it was unwanted, even though neither of them had ever had a conversation about having children in the first place. Hajime could tell, though, what with the way that Tooru has been cradling his stomach and speaking softly—trying his best to stay cavalier even when he’s obviously aggravated about something, that Tooru feels the same about it all.</p>
<p>There weren’t really symptoms, at first—Tooru mostly becoming fatigued and averting from almost every smell but not really interested in eating though Hajime would catch him in front of the refrigerator in the middle of the night more times than he would like to admit. And he didn’t, mostly—at least until the day that Tooru started crying because when he was busy dusting—which was already out-of-character of him—he found an old candy wrapper on the mantle of the fire place and “<em>why the hell do people not clean up their mess</em>” and, he also found an old picture of <em>Iwa-chan</em>, and…that’s when Hajime knew that something was up. It was when he made the trip to the store for a pregnancy test even though something told him that Tooru was humoring him rather than finding out for himself.</p>
<p>“What do you need a…crop top for now, it’s the middle of winter for fucks sakes,” Hajime says now, recovering from his realization, and wiping the sleep from his eyes as he hears another ruckus coming from the closet where Tooru must have run off to when he wasn’t looking.</p>
<p>“The announcement, Iwa-chan, it’s for the official announcement—” Tooru says, flippiantly, before he crosses the room and begins to rummage through one of their dresser drawers. “I need to find yours too.”</p>
<p>Tooru puts his hands on his hips, and Hajime’s lips part, not making any noise as he’s staring once again at the unfamiliar bump, almost like it’s staring back at him. Hajime groans, wiping his hands on his face, frustrated, before slipping out of bed and grumpily stalking towards the tub of summer clothes he keeps in the hallway closet.</p>
<p>“Here,” Hajime grumbles, handing Tooru what he had been looking for before he begins to climb back into bed again. “Don’t say I never do anything for you.”</p>
<p>“Well you can’t go back to bed <em>now</em>,” Tooru whines, stomping his foot and then crossing his arms over his chest like the despondent child that near everybody knows that he still is. “The photographer’s almost here.”</p>
<p>“The phot—what are you going on about now Shittykawa,” Hajime cries, clawing at his face with his hands as he resolves to the fact that he so obviously isn’t going to get back to sleep this morning. “What…photographer? We don’t…have a photographer, and we sure as hell don’t need one now…”</p>
<p>Tooru pouts, lower lip pink and promising—Hajime watches it carefully as his world and resolve are crumbling down right before his eyes.</p>
<p>“If we don’t then how will they know? Iwa-chan doesn’t even want a baby, does he? I knew it…” Tooru sniffles, convincingly, as his hands rub over his tiny baby bump—walking over to his full size mirror and looking over at Iwaizumi for a moment before he looks down and wipes at his eyes, shoulders shaking and chest heaving with the sobs that soon follow.</p>
<p>“Wha—well that’s not fair,” Hajime breathes, sighing as he stands, and then wraps his arms around his pregnant husband from behind. He presses his lips into the back of Tooru’s neck, fingertips tingling as they brush gently across the bump on Tooru’s stomach until his arms near engulf his partner completely as bodies turn to face each other. He wipes the tears from Tooru’s eyes and then plants a kiss on his loves quivering lips—skin prickling and buzzing as he realizes that they’re now close enough that their stomachs are pressed together. Hajime’s voice is husky, soft, <em>reserved </em>for his one and only. “Who’s not going to know what? And <em>of course</em>…I do, I always did.”</p>
<p>“Y-you mean that?” Tooru hiccups, their noses touching, and Hajime’s breath hitching as Tooru makes a beeline to bury his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. “How will people know, Iwa-chan, it’s so…<em>small</em>. I…can feel it but I don’t always see it—maybe, I thought, if we make the announcement it will all start to feel…real…”</p>
<p>Hajime grins, though he rolls his eyes as the situation comes to light—realizing that all this mess is about a pregnancy announcement. He moves, wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and turning so they’re both facing the mirror—then he takes his hand, resting it over the baby bump and watching, chuckling as he notices the tears once again collecting in Tooru’s eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>I see it</em>,” Hajime coos, turning Tooru to face him once more and even going as far as to lean over and press his lips against Tooru’s tummy as well. He hums, and then tosses the dropped shirts and onto the nearby dresser, wrapping his arm around Tooru’s waist as he leads both of them back to bed, every once and a while planting kisses on his best friend’s cheek. “It’ll get bigger, trust me.”</p>
<p>Tooru laughs, knowing and feeling confident in the fact that he will never read a pregnancy book but he’s sure that Hajime will, and that the love of his life is right. He presses against Hajime, now in front of their bed, and Tooru kisses him, hands cupping Hajime’s cheeks and urging him to glide over on the bed with his pull, teeth barely puncturing Hajime’s lower lip as his request is accepted, initiated, and suddenly they’re on the bed—breathless and kissing deep, caressing—Hajime’s hand seeming to become more and more acquainted with the newest development of Tooru’s belly, pressing but not as Tooru towers over him, until they’re stalled in their tracks by the ring of their doorbell, both of them looking up and then Tooru chuckling breathlessly as he shifts and then lays down beside of his lover even though he realizes that he should be jumping to answer the door, instead.</p>
<p>“Y’know,” Tooru purrs, once he’s caught his breath a little more—glancing over at Hajime with affectionate-glassy eyes, fingers trailing circles on his little belly. “Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to keep this to ourselves for a little longer…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Hajime asks, propping himself up with a crooked elbow and his hand in his bedhead. He smiles at Tooru, chuckling a little bit as he reaches out to touch Tooru’s belly as well, before he rounds up and caresses his husband’s cheek—knowing that this proposal might have dual catalytic properties in between the lines. One for wanting to keep their little family under wraps, just them—and another for wondering, hoping that they can get back to previous…<em>activities</em> if they would just ignore the man at their front door. “How long did you pay for?”</p>
<p>“An hour, give or take,” Tooru answers lazily, breathily.</p>
<p>“Do you think he will let you reschedule??”</p>
<p>Tooru chuckles, Iwaizumi feeling the other man’s finger twirling circles on his belly for a change. “Probably not, but how hard is it to take a photo for instagram…when we’re ready.”</p>
<p>Their lips connect again for a brief moment, Hajime letting out a pitiful noise as Tooru pulls away, looking at the door and grabbing the shirt Hajime vaguely remembers throwing on the lower bed frame the night before—then he gets up and holds out a finger to tell Hajime to wait, Iwaizumi letting out a loud chuckle while he relays information.</p>
<p>“Going to go tell him to leave?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I also have a kid pressing on my bladder,” trails Tooru’s voice before he goes out of earshot.</p>
<p>Hajime about snorts, wrapping his arms behind his head, humming contently until his husband returns to him and crashes their lips together again.</p>
<p>This time, Hajime pulls out and Tooru makes an exasperated whining sound.</p>
<p>“<em>What now</em>, Iwa-chan doesn’t have to go too, does he?”</p>
<p>Hajime smirks, shaking his head and then pressing his lips on the side of Tooru’s face, hand rubbing his husband’s back as he presses his lips up so close to Tooru’s ear that causes him to giggle in delight. Once there, he whispers his only other request:</p>
<p>“<em>If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.</em>”</p>
<p>Tooru laughs out loud, making a noise of delight as Hajime gives his belly a kiss attack—before resuming their regularly scheduled activities.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan! <em>That tickles</em>!!…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.l1nkp1t.tumblr.com! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>